


1. Fantasy Graveyard

by multitaskerx



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multitaskerx/pseuds/multitaskerx
Summary: Prompt: your character is digging in a graveyard and ends up falling into a hole and discovering a new, crazy, unbelievable world. Decide why they were in the graveyard, how they discovered this hole and what does this world look (creatures, landscape, etc.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Fantasy Graveyard

It was dark. The night sky illuminating the field, making only the outlines of the tombstones visible. I turned my collar up, the breeze of air freezing my face, my hands already becoming stiff.  
_Let’s just get this over with._  
I looked at my phone once again, the screen was still frozen and the message the only thing visible.

_  
This field is our memoir  
No, we didn’t make it far  
We were like you once  
Filled with life and love  
Come and stay with us  
  
_

_We roam the grounds  
To our stone we are bound  
Our bodies already rotten  
We became the forgotten  
Come and stay with us_

_Here forevermore  
Away from all we adore  
We went before you  
Your time is long overdue  
Come and stay with us  
  
_

And that is how I arrived here. My phone hacked and therefore unable to use my phone in any way. just that message covering the screen. This is some lame ass prank, that’s for sure. With way too much effort put into it as well. I did not want to go on some scavenger hunt in the middle of the night, but I want this to be over as soon as possible.  
Honestly, I don’t know why hackers found it funny to make me come here. I just want to be able to use my phone again.

Well would you look at that. No people, no whispers, no ghosts. Just tombstones filling rows upon rows. Fantastic. I walked forward, further into the graveyard and I couldn’t help but read the stones. Just a few words defining the entire life of a person. I don’t know what it is with cemeteries, but it manages to make me uncomfortable every single time. The idea that it will be over some day, with things left undone and unsaid is scary to me. The most terrifying thing however, is that when this is all over, my life will have had no impact at all. I have achieved nothing in these years on earth, nothing significant really. Just a few years after I’m gone, and no one will even know my name. Just one of billions.

There is no need to think about this now. I got my entire life in front of me, it’s not like I’m suddenly going to drop dead. 

Looking around me I stopped walking. I didn’t realize I went this far, not even aware the graveyard was this big. Before me, there was a single stone apart from the others. I stopped short. My name. My name was written on the stone. _Get out_. Just buy a new phone. It’s fine, just take a few extra shifts at the café. You’ll get the money in no time. Get out. _Get out._ But my feet were glued to the ground. Why can’t I move? You’ve been able to for 15 years, and now, when it matters most, you can’t.  
My feet were sinking into the sand, my legs, my torso. All I could do was stare. I should feel scared, terrified even. But all I could feel was nothingness. Right before my head buried in the sand, my eyes were drawn to my phone as it lit up again. Only a few words visible on the screen.

“ _Come and stay with us_ ”


End file.
